


Сожитель

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019
Summary: Фрэнк с собакой пытается существовать в бюджетном жилье.





	Сожитель

**Author's Note:**

> Элементы гета, упоминаются мастурбация и естественные процессы организма.

Пса посоветовал завести мозгоправ. Питбуль вообще массу времени требует. Отвлекает от всего. Времени на муштру отнимает больше, чем салаги у дрилл-сержанта в учебке — это точно! И, похоже, это работает.

Фрэнк никогда не думал, насколько сложно найти хату в Нью-Йорке. Так, чтобы по карману и без вопросов. И документов. Проверку кредитной истории он сейчас точно не пройдет. Еще и с псом.

Но подходящий угол находится недалеко от работы на Стейтен Айленд. Тот еще клоповник с картонными стенами и отсутствующей дверью в сортир. Мочой несет только так. Окно упирается в соседний дом, а сверху у кого-то ну очень активная половая жизнь. Может, и по работе. По крайней мере, если понадобится, то наркоту можно взять на втором этаже.

После смерти жены Фрэнк не думает о сексе. Он предан своей Марии. Только с онанизмом дело обстоит сложнее. Да, тестостерон — штука очень полезная, и иногда есть резон подвоздержаться. Но если организм адаптируется — никакого толка в этом нет. Так что приходится спускать, так сказать. 

И вот с этим у Фрэнка сейчас проблемы: пес вечно пялится. Никакой приватности. Только Фрэнк запускает руку под одеяло — начинает хлестко бить хвостом по полу, даже если типа спал. И как-то неловко. Даже в душе, как сейчас: садится у толчка и смотрит.

— Не мог бы уйти, а? — огрызается Фрэнк через плечо.

Но пес все так же пялится умными, почти человеческими глазами. Еще и с укором. 

— Когда я сру — что-то ты отворачиваешься и уходишь.

Пес явно понимает. Поднимается и валит в комнату. 

Да, похоже, это лучший сожитель из тех, с кем Фрэнку приходилось делить комнату.

  
Просто, оказывается, надо поговорить.  



End file.
